Talk:Carolina
maybe carolina is omalley and tex. and omega has strength enhancement and tex stealth and together they destroyed carolinas mind and took her body. and became tex The talk page isn't for speculation. Also, sign your posts. 04:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this page can really tell much more about Carolina, consider the fact not much is known at the moment. So I don't think it needs to be classifies as stub.--Person122 06:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :All short articles should be classified as stubs regardless of the amount of information available. Last Freelancer is the other Carolina? "As there are forty nine freelancers, one for every state, it is unkown if the missing state is the presently non existant Florida, or the other Carolina. It is possible that Florida still has a freelancer, but it is also possible that Carolina is either North or South Carolina, and Carolina is just a nickname." I don't think so. I believe that the reason why the put two AIs into her is because Carolina is actually two: North and South. Also, suggesting that there are two Carolina would imply that they're nicknames would be North and South respectively which would then cause confusion as those are the names the Dakotas are refered to as. --cv Reading into things Recently, I have been doing some obsessive reading into things, and have realized that the mystery Freelancer in the trailer is most likely Agent Carolina. Mostly due to the fact that Church stated that York, Tex and her were at one point a team, and that the state color of North and South Carolina are very close to teal. I also expect to see Sigma and Theta this season, plus the two AI that Carolina had in her. - SpawnofMaine And again the conclusion was already made... although it was based off of Luke McKay art rather than the state colors of Florida.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Church's Interest/Her code name I just remembered that when Tex was briefing Church on her failed mission with York he replies with a question asking if Carolina was with him so could this maybe mean he has some Intrest in her? ... or that was the other women that meant "nothing" to Tex. 03:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Also on Carolina's code name it could be that North C. and South C. combined to get more seats in the House of Reps. and Washington D.C. or Puerto Rico were made into a state to keep with the 50 state thing. Then something may of happened to Florida (the State or Freelancer) 03:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) We've debated this before. And to the first part don't know. To everything its all speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I FUCKING'' KNEW'' it was Carolina!!!!! I am an obseccive genius!!!!!!!! I still don't spell good though. P.S. Sorry I couldn't help with the last two episodes...Turns out I don't have all the time in the world. -SpawnofMaine You, me, Cyrus, everyone knew except the people who thought it was Tex or C.T. . We just couldn't post it as it is still considered speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It is also speculation to assume that Female = South (South Dakota is female, therefore Carolina must be South Carolina.) I propose a movement that the statement that she represents 'South Carolina' towards the end of her article be ammended to omit the Female = South theory entirely. She could just as easily represent North Carolina, and it is far more likely that she represents both given the Dakotas getting one AI and Carolina getting two. While it is still speculation, it is not as baseless a speculation that "She's a girl, she must be South Carolina." It implies a lack of creativity and a sexual bias on the creator's part, and a lack of rational thought on the Wiki's. No offense is meant by this, I am simply trying to help the Wiki be the best it can be. AV42 23:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Carolina = Bipolar It could be possible because she has two AIs it could give her mutliple personalities. When the North AI has more power she is one Carolina when the South AI has more power then it's the other Carolina. It could be but shes not been seen with an A.I. so no one knows.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Delta's Opinionated when it comes to Carolina I remember Delta saying that 'she (Carolina) only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did', but in the episode, she really f***ed up those soldiers. I think that Delta was just being opinionated, because, according to the episode, she seemed to 'function very well' to me. He may have been speaking of when she was with an A.I.. I doubt she functioned very well with an A.I. and as that would be the only time he ever knew her that would be the time he is likely referencing.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He also said she was implanted with TWO A.I. at once. More to the point, none of the Freelancers have actually been implanted yet, or we'd see Wash going crazy already. AV42 23:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) in the trailer in the season 9 tralier she appered turrenting with York driving and Maine in the shotgun King692 02:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) We know. What do you want to do about it? Hell people thought it was Carolina before she was revealed in Episode 3.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This has been revealed to be the scene from episode 15 after they hit the highway. AV42 23:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Carolina is not dead. possibly. I think Carolina is NOT dead becuase Delta basically said she seased to function witch means that maybe she just froze up and the director has her cryo sleep or something. Or maybe delta had been tampered with by the meta so carolinina's actually alive. By the ways Sniperteam: your an idiot. Why. Because you said talk pages aren't for speculation, but in reality they are to talk abouts the subject. hence speculation Considering Delta hadn't been in the hands of The Meta yet its impossible he was tampered by him. And shes dead. Confirmed. Thus you are the real idiot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wow... The Internet never ceases to amaze me at how people continue you to set themselves up like this. I mean, seriously? You were practically asking for a burn.Fairfieldfencer FFF 21:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Meta killed Carolina If Carolina's armor enhancement was color changing then is it possible that tthe Meta killed her and took it? Starwarsspartan 22:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did but were not sure how King692 It is. To be honest thats the only way I'm thinking of her going. She has two A.I., thus Maine sees her as a HUGE target as he'd get more than usual. Plus shes lost allot of her skill by having two A.I. However... that would also mean Maine had 8 A.I. by the time of Reconstruction which wouldn't work as hes only seen with 7. He'd have Sigma, Tex, Omega, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Caolina's A.I., Carolina's second A.I., and an unknown other A.I.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if/when she went crazy they took her AI's out but Meta just went for the armor enhancement not knowing the AI's weren't there King692 Color It's blue white not black can someone change it King692 It's Light Blue. And it's Black when she is camoflauged in Number One. Oo7nightfire 02:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Well that's just her armor enchainment we didn't put red and blue under Metas and I ment tint King692 We didn't but we could.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Her armor has since turned green as well. As long as we're adding in her armor enhancement colours, we may as well add green. AV42 23:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Relationship with York Seriously, I can't believe no one here has mentioned this yet, it's pretty obvious and all over RT, Carolina and York are interested in each other. They're together a lot and it's clear by looking at the body language anyway. Also, when Tex mentioned York in Season 5 Church asked right away if Carolina was with him. With York, specifically with York. Finally, York, for lack of a better word, sounds a bit... depressed in Out Of Mind compared to Season 9. That's not quite the right word, but it seems like something has changed him, most likely Carolina's death. You can call it speculation if you want, but that's just my 0.02 -Snowstorm45 Exactly though. Its all just speculation. Therefore no articles.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) We should add it when Season 9 is over. Oo7nightfire 11:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) If its elabrotated upon we will.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Carolina's Custom Gun I am surprised it hasn't been noticed yet, but Carolina actually has a non-standard pistol that she never uses in episode 15. It can be seen clearly on her hip at 00:53 and it can be seen when she's walking into the vault as well. When she kicks Maine out of the window at 1:27 she is using a standard pistol (but reached to where the custom one was located at 1:19. Then at 2:02 you can see her with a standard pistol in her right hand, and the non-standard pistol on her left hip. She uses the standard pistol throughout the fight with 'Sharkface' and at 3:29 and 3:45 you can see both 'holstered' to her hips with the custom on the right (her left.) They remain there as she confronts Tex, and she doesn't appear to drop it at 4:45 as she does with the standard one. It's still on her hip at 6:28. Now it stands to reason that she took Maine's pistol near 1:27, but it shocks me that nobody else has noticed this, or if they have, that it hasn't been given any merit yet. Just bringing it up, in case anyone else thinks it should be something. AV42 23:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: It's still on her right hip when she lands on the Puma. AV42 23:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC)